


Moonlight's Promise

by zelga04



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelga04/pseuds/zelga04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is losing her patience and her will to avoid his advances. Sasuke invading her home, her life, especially her bed. NonYaoi, SasuFemNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jingo (The_King_in_White)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_in_White/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808552) by [The Jingo (The_King_in_White)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_in_White/pseuds/The%20Jingo). 



> Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. We make no profit in writing this.

It was moonlight.

Sasuke felt his insides tremble in panic as he saw her lying in her own pool of blood.

NoNoNoNONO

Not again. Not again. He couldn't survive it a second time. His body shook with uncontrollable pain and utter agony. It was killing him from the inside.

Dazed blue eyes opened slowly, fresh tears falling from them as they saw the breaking man beside her, trailing down her pale face. Uzumaki Naruto stared right at him, because despite the darkness that surrounded them, she could still sense him. It was instinctive. Whenever he was near, she could find him in a heartbeat.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm here," he breathed. It was déjà vu. He was losing her again, it was devastating.

"I'm glad," she gasped. "I thought I'm going to die alone…"

"You're not going to die, dobe." Sasuke muttered angrily.

Naruto chuckled, blood frothing from her lips. She couldn't help but moan contentedly as she felt Sasuke's arms cradle her wounded form, wrapping her up gently, caringly, lovingly. "Yeah," she rolled her eyes, dark humour bubbling in her stomach. "I kinda am."

She laughed at the irony of it. She had no idea why, but dying felt like a joke. Some kind of morbid amusement given by the higher beings of the universe to make her look more like a fool.

The fox would be thrilled.

Unfortunately, the nine tailed demon has no say whatsoever at her current predicament. He was the reason why she was dying in the first place. Held by the man she loves so much.

"Karin was right… I'm a damned fool… I am sorry, Sasuke-teme…"

"Don't you dare leave me again, dobe." Sasuke choked a sob, shaking her slightly.

"I didn't die on you the first time, bastard," Naruto said sarcastically. "Your stupid Chidori missed my heart by inches. It's a good thing the fox hated death, healing me immediately…"

"Yes… You did," He whispered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"All of you…" Sasuke allowed his tears to fall. The blonde sucked in a surprised breath as she saw his pain.

"Itachi… you… and our son… all of you left me…"

Naruto woke up startled.

That dream.

Since the first time she saw Sasuke after three years of separation, she always had that dream. Again and again. It was always the same.

Naruto whimpered slightly, curling inwards as she bit her lips to suppress a cry.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her slender form, pulling her against a warm chest protectively.

Blue eyes met black ones.

Sasuke didn't say a word, but he had already guessed what caused the jinchuuriki's uneasiness. Naruto had been having nightmares for weeks.

"Naruto," The Uchiha's eyes softened as he carefully wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I won't let you…" he declared with conviction, "…die. I promised."

Naruto knew she have to say something, but for once in her life was completely out of words. Instead, her fingers trailed Sasuke's lips. Gently, the blonde caressed his face with a tender expression. Deciding to take certain matters in her hands, her gaze dropped down his lips. "If those dreams tell the truth about my future… I guess I have to live my life to the fullest starting tonight…" She buried her face into his chest.

"Who says I'm giving up? Screw that stupid dream for messing up with me… I am not dying without a fight… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto grinned.

For a moment, Sasuke thought he already heard everything, and laughed as he repeated her words inside his head. "Maybe you are right, dobe. But just to make sure you don't mess up, I'll keep an eye on you…"

"Bastard!" The blonde growled. Pushing herself away from the Uchiha, she glared angrily at him. "Is this the reason why you came here every night?" Naruto demanded suddenly. "I didn't invite you to come inside my room in the first place, but I still notice your presence every damn waking hour."

"Perhaps."

"Don't you have a house of your own?" the blonde asked sullenly with a pout. "One of these days, Sakura-chan is going to murder me because of you…" Naruto complained. Crossing her arms across her chest, Naruto tried to avoid looking at the Uchiha. The bastard had the nerve to remove his shirt, revealing muscled flesh.

To think that she embraced him earlier that night, Naruto blushed profusely. She would never admit it to the bastard, but she is getting comfortable at his presence in her bed. "Oh no... I am beginning to think like them... Damn that pervy sage for ruining my innocence... I am sooo doomed... Dattebayo!"

Sasuke chuckled. How he missed this dobe. Only the Kami knew what he would do if something happened to her. "No." He promised to himself. "I won't let them take you away from me ever again, Naruto."

Moments passed as Naruto decided to talk rather than stare.

"So…" Curious blue eyes darted back to regard Sasuke's eyes, steadfastly avoiding the lower part of his body. She licked her lips, contemplating. Sasuke drowned at the sight of her once more. The blonde felt entirely parched when she noticed Sasuke's weird expression.

"A boy?" She asks, breaking the silence. "I saw a boy in my dream. I think you called him Itachi." Naruto added. Sasuke froze in shock. "He told me that he is proud of you... for taking care of his mom." Naruto's eyes slitted dangerously. Unmitigated jealousy eating her heart.

Bright red eyes opened in the dark. Chuckling with slight amusement. "Interesting…" It said.

"Just because I let you inside my house does not mean I'll allow you to play with my feelings… So what if you told me you love me? I… hrmp…"

Sasuke kissed her hungrily, pinning the blonde to her bed. Devouring her.

"Maybe it is time to make little Itachi prouder. I hope you wouldn't mind." He purred huskily. Lust is clearly visible in his eyes.

"Wait…? You teme! Using your Sharingan while kissing me. What the…!"

The raven seductively traces soft little kisses along Naruto's neck and whispered lovingly to her ear. "His mom is being an idiot as usual…"

Naruto eyes widened. "You bastard!"

"Letting me inside her room yet wouldn't allow me…" his face inches from her. "…to love her… completely." Sasuke leaned a little closer, their lips almost touching. "I guess, both of us have to work that out… Don't you think?"

"Teme! Get out! Get out of my room right now!" Naruto screeched.

"Hn. Too late, dobe. I like it here." Sasuke smirked at her.

Two shadows sighed and look at one another. One is pleased while the other is dumbfounded.

"Hmmm… Very savvy, Sasuke. Nice move." The silver haired jounin smiled appreciatively while stroking his chin.

"This is your entire fault, Hatake!" Uchiha Itachi hissed furiously. "Of all the things to teach my brother, introducing him to your piece of garbage is a total waste of…"

"Hey! Cut that out. Icha Icha is not a piece of garbage… It is a work of art!" Kakashi snaps back, glaring at Sasuke's older brother.

Their furious staring battle intensified without knowing that the two love birds had… well; let us just savor the moment.

After all, little Itachi would be pissed if we disturb his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the story itself, so I ask his permission to write this one shot.
> 
> With The King of White's approval and special guidance (he's the one who helped with some other things in this story^^ that guy, is sooo sweet), I wrote this side story. Uhm, an interaction between Sasuke and Naruto since the Uchiha's return to Konoha. This won't affect the original storyline of Chasing Yesterday. This is only a 'what if' scenario according to my crazy and wild imagination.
> 
> Hope you'll like it^^


End file.
